rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Uriel
Uriel is the fourth Archangel to be created and is the second Fallen angel to fall from Heaven after siding with Lucifer in his rebellion against God, Heaven and Humanity. Uriel is by far Lucifer's loyalist follower and his general in leading the other angel followers to war. Like Samael, she lives in Edom only she is not bound to Hell and can leave anytime she wants, but chooses to remain as she works alongside her brothers, The Princes of Hell to bring the Apocalypse to Earth. Biography Uriel was created after her older brothers, Michael and Samael, making her the fourth oldest Archangel to exist. Like her oldest and younger siblings that came after her, she witness the rest of creation and existed before the creation of universes, humans, or souls. Uriel was personally raised by Lucifer, along with her two siblings, Samael and Gabriel. Uriel looked up to her oldest brother and loved him dearly, even going far as to say as more of a parent then her brother. Uriel would enjoy listening to her brother play music and teaching her how to fight. she got along with Gabriel and Samael just fine. When God created humans and asked every angel to bow down, Uriel found them to be lesser than her and she was surprise to find her oldest brother having the same views and was the first to announce his displeasure. Because of being raised by her Oldest brother and looking up to him, Uriel remained loyal and sided with her brother against their father. She helped gather many followers who also despised humanity and the Grigori. Uriel was Lucifer's general and right hand of Heaven's civil war. Uriel also learned Samael was ask to tempt Eve and show their father humans can be easily corrupted. She also knew that Lilith was turned into a demon as well by her oldest and was impressed by his work. She lead her siblings against the rest and help win a few battles but eventually she was heart-broken by the news that her brother was destroyed by her four siblings, the Archangel Michael, Raphael, Raziel, and Gabriel. She personally hated Gabriel for betraying their brother as he personally raised her as well. With Lucifer defeated, the other Archangels and their forces overwhelmed their side and Uriel was captured. She, Samael, and their followers were banished from Heaven and sent to Hell for eternity. Uriel and Samael retained their wings, unlike their fallen siblings. Uriel mourned for her brother's death but learned that his essence/consciousness still remained and tasked her into help rebuild his body as many of his remains were left scattered across Hell. She found the newly converted demons, Princes of hell, who were still loyal and she ask them to gather anyone that were ready to restore their lost brother. She would work her way around Hell and Earth to plan preparations for the futuristic Apocalypse. Rise of the Fallen As Samael was doing his usual business by wandering around Hell, Uriel appeared before him and the two exchange conversation. Uriel arrived to tell him she was aware of the rumors going around of a Nephalem existing and only came to confirm her suspicions. Samael answers her with a 'yes', which makes the latter no surprised by this action. Samael also reveals that he is well-aware of what she has planned and warns her to not bring his daughter into whatever scheme and the Princes have going. Uriel merely smirks as she is not intimidated by his threats and finds it hilarious for her brother to care for a child of his. She leaves to go off somewhere else. Equipment * Archangel Blade: Uriel carries an Archangel Blade like any other Archangel. For this weapon to function at it's full power, it needs to be wielded by an Archangel, which means if Uriel is using it, she can harm or kill any Primordial Species Level Entities. Powers and Abilities * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: as the fourth Archangel to exist, Uriel is the fourth strongest angel among her angelic siblings. Uriel is quite powerful as she was Lucifer's greatest general in the Heaven Civil War and lead many victories until his body was destroyed. Despite having become fallen, Uriel retains her immense power and is one of the strongest individuals to walk in Hell with only Samael, Michael, and Lucifer, her older brothers being stronger than her. Uriel works alongside her converted demonic siblings that were once angels and she keeps them all in line as her authority is enough to scare the seven Princes of Hell. Uriel has proven that she is no pushover as she put Satan/Diablo in his place as she knew what his plans were and suggested to not doing anything rash as she would be the one to kill him. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Uriel existed for over a 13.8 billions of years. She is well-aware of every event, time, and person that took place after her. Uriel knows every known literature that exist and has read them all, even memorizing every detail in a book or medial. Uriel knows various of primordial level magic spells/rituals. She knows of one that will help rebuild and restore her older brother's body back. *** Claircognizance: Uriel can gain knowledge through a person, object, even through places, abilities, and skill sets The information just comes to her and she is now able to perfectly understand it.. * Elementumkinesis: Uriel can control the basic elements of nature such as fire, water, air, and most notably her element, Earth. ** Terrakinesis: Uriel can control all of Earth like causing slight tremors, earthquakes with each step she takes, move continental plates with only a hand gesture, and form rock formations. She is known for utilizing the Earth into attacks like forming a rock/boulder wall, daggers of stones to kill her enemies. * Enhanced Archery: Of all the Archangels, Uriel is extremely excellent with a bow and arrow, which she is solely responsible for training all the Cherubims on how to use their own bow and arrow weaponry. She can launch multiple arrows in just one shot, use bow as a melee combat, reload very quickly in under 3 seconds and use heavy weapon such as crossbows. Her archery goes will with her perfect accuracy as she never misses a target, making her more dangerous than she already is. * Immortality: Uriel has lived for over a 13.8 billion of years. She can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years without aging or withering. * Angelic Immunity: As a Primordial Angel, Uriel is immune to common weaknesses among her younger siblings. She cannot be affected by Angelic Runes unless a vast majority is used and it would be time consuming. Standard Angel Blade, Flaming Sword cannot harm her. Higher Angel Weapons Angel Swords, Cherubim Bow and Arrow, and Seraph Blade can only moderately harm her. Demon Blood cannot affect her at all, unlike her younger siblings that can be killed by it's negative corrupted effects. She also retained her wings after falling from Heaven, unlike her younger Siblings and Higher Angels who lost theirs and were corrupted by Hell's power. * Literary Manipulation: Uriel is known for reading literature and can control all forms of literary objects that are printed, written, or drawn. She can even gain access to the media, especially that does not exist on it. * Musical Emphatic Projection: Uriel is capable of projecting emotions through musical instruments. She plays a soothing song that always calmed down young fledgings when she lived in Heaven. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Uriel cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Uriel can be harm or killed by anything equal or stronger than her. Primordial Level Weaponry can harm or kill her. * Advanced Smiting: Uriel can burn any individual's insides and soul or essence by verbally, hand gesture, or thought. She can only smite entities below a Primordial Species Level Entity. She smote a group of demon traitors with only a flash of her eyes. * Super Strength: Uriel possesses immense physical strength that allows her to overwhelm any supernatural entity. Uriel is only equaled or overwhelmed by the strongest physical Primordial Species Level Entity. She can be overwhelmed by Shards, Demiurges, Arch-Nephilim, Arch-Cambion, and among other Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence. * Swordsmanship: Uriel is an excellent swordsman and a dual wielder. She has been known for being capable of handling herself with angel swords against amass groups of individuals. * Wing Manifestation: Uriel can unfold her wings for battle or flying. They carry special powers that allows her to travel to various location without limit. ** Dimensional Travel: Uriel can travel through different realms in the universe or anywhere in the universe itself with no limit. Uriel is known for traveling so many various locations to meet up with people and often appears and goes. ** Flight: Uriel can unfold her wings to fly anywhere. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angelic Weaponry: Uriel is a primordial angel and cannot be harmed by standard angelic weapons such as a Flaming Sword or Angel Blade. Angel Swords, Seraph Blade, or Cherubim Bow and Arrow can moderately harm her. * The First Blade: The First Blade cannot kill Uriel but it can severely harm her with lasting poisonous effects. * Magic: Magic cannot kill Uriel. Primordial Level magic can harm or restrain her for a short period of time. Destroying Beings * High tier Half-Breeds: Arch-Cambion/Nephilim/Nephalem can destroy Uriel. * Lucifer: Uriel's older brother can easily overwhelm and kill her as it took four Archangels to defeat Lucifer. Uriel had not taken part in that fight and if she had, she and her siblings would have had an easier time, but she is very loyal and dearly loves her brother. * Primordial Beings: The first seven beings in existence can destroy Uriel. * Primordial Species Level Entities: An Archangel, Archdemon, Primal Beast, Necro-Reaper, Chronotheist, Avalonian, Eldritch Horror, Horsemen, Protogenoi, and Guardians can potentially overwhelm and possibly kill her. Azazthoth and the Primal Beast can kill Uriel. * Nephilim: Uriel can kill any Nephilim sired by Higher angels, Uriel can be destroyed by an Arch-Nephilim. She would not pick a fight with Samael's first and oldest son, Adriel. Weapons * Personal Weaponry of Primordial Beings: The personal weaponry of the Primordial Beings, Death's Scythe, Chronos's Time Sickle, Mabota's Spear or Goddess's Staff can destroy Uriel. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Primordial Level weapons such as an Archangel Blade, Archdemon Blade, Necro-Scythe, or King Oberon's Staff can harm or kill Uriel if it strikes her at her vital organs. Gallery Yougn Uriel and Eliane.png|Young Uriel Uriel and Cassandra fight.gif|Uriel about to engage in a fight Category:Rose of God Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Angels Category:High Tier Angels Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Archangels Category:Rise of the Fallen Category:Dawn of Revelation Category:Alive Category:Fallen Angel Category:Primordial Species Level Entities Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villain Category:Bloodlines Category:Gateway to Purgatory Category:Fall of Heaven Category:God's Creations Category:Family Bonds Category:Viceroy of Heaven